icecreamstandfandomcom-20200214-history
From Shadow is Light
The golden kingdom stands in silence, the halls empty and quiet. A golden clad donor sat on a seat in front of a large piano in a grand room. ' ' ' Slowly the golden figure began to raise his hands up to the keys of the piano. Waiting a moment before resting his fingers down along the key playing a few notes. The quiet halls began to fill with a quiet music, with a beautiful tone. ' ' ' During the masterful play the golden figure turned and abruptly ended his song. ' ' ' The golden halls became quiet, the song ceased and an eerie glow was all that was left from outside of these halls. ' ' ' The great ball of light in the sky began to fall, Sunbucks and Beepboop swooping in from the skies riding upon the mighty cowsteed Douglas. Sunbucks gazed upon the kingdom his hand above his eyes shielding them from the dawn of light. ' ' ' "Something doesn't seem right..." Sunbucks said before he turned to Beepboop, the little robot shrugging as they both gazed upon a gold kingdom that seemed to look slightly tarnished. ' ' ' Sunbucks spotted out an area to land, the landing from the previous visit with Sam, "This is strange…” “It was only a night or so since our visit, but…” “Everything seems aged compared to before." Sunbucks looked around and found no guards. ' ' ' Douglas lowered his head and mooed, Sunbucks hopped off as Beepboop slid off the cow and fell on it's head. ' ' ' Sunbucks looked around once more once on ground, "Where is everyone, there were guards everywhere." He scratched his head, then turned around and helped Beepboop back on it's feet. ' ' ' Sunbucks patted Douglas on the back, "Go now Douglas.” “I'll call you when we need you.” “It's not safe here." The cowsteed nodded and began to flap his wings before taking off into the skies. As Sunbucks began to turn a shadow caught his attention. ' ' ' "H-Hey!" He called out before taking chase into the hallways of the seemingly abandoned building that stood nearby, Beepboop jumping back as Sunbucks' reaction and quickly following. ' ' ' The hallways twisted and turned as the two chased a dark figure that always seemed a step further ahead. Sunbucks unsheathed his stick and prepared himself for what was to come. The figure came to a dead end, Sunbucks pointed the stick at the shadow, "Reveal yourself!" ' ' ' The shadow did not utter a word, but slowly began to lower the hood, a tarnished gold helmet with dimly lit eyes revealed, it was one of the guards! ' ' ' "You're.. a guard aren't you?” “Why were you running from us?" Sunbucks demanded! ' ' ' "You…” “You're that... protege..." A low toned voice spoke out before turning away from the light emitted from the stick. ' ' ' "What's happened here?” “What happened to all of the donor kind?" Sunbucks stepped closer, but the guard huddled closer into the corner of the wall. ' ' ' "We were overrun from the inside... creatures, black... a glow…” “Grakmarr... and… something I've never laid my eyes on before!" The guard held his head in torment as painful memories flooded his mind. ' ' ' "Wh-what are you talking about?” “Grakmarr?" Sunbucks stepped closer, but Beepboop grabbed his cloak shaking it's head. ' ' ' "I do not know protege of Sam…” “I find the answers unclear..." The guard turned away and held his head low. "But I failed to defend... the citizens..." ' ' ' Sunbucks held out his other hand, "I'm not familiar with this kingdom, I need your help to find HIM." With a determined look Sunbucks reassured. ' ' ' The guard turned to him and looked upon the face of Sunbucks, "I will help you." ' ' ' The guard was wary of Sunbucks, but crept closer, grabbing his hand, "And we will restore the kingdom to it's full glory…” “My name is Windedhero." ' ' ' The group exited the building, the golden kingdom no longer gleaming in the sun, as night fell over. The kingdom became eerie as Windedhero led the two through the darkened halls. “Windedhero…” “What happened to all the donor citizens that lived here?" ' ' ' "I do not know." The guard replied. "Everything happened so quickly, the kingdom... just fell…” “Most of the guards wiped out... " The guard gripped his broken sword tightly as they walked up the steps of the center courtyard. ' ' ' The guard stopped at the top of the steps, "They are here..." He said quietly as the group stopped to look around. Shadows began to gather around the roof tops scurrying around and swarming. ' ' ' A single bug poked its face out from the shadows and growled at the group, Sunbucks' eyes widened, "Those... are..." Quickly Sunbucks and winded huddled in back to back readying their weapons. ' ' ' "Beepboop stay back..." Sunbucks whispered. ' ' ' The bugs that swarmed at the roofs began to lunge at the group, Sunbucks shoved Windedhero and Beepboop away towards the council building at the center of the kingdom. Lifting his stick up into the air and creating a light shield blasting away most of the bugs. ' ' ' He motioned swiftly in a swiping manner and blasted away the rest of the bugs upon the rooftops, but they came swarming in still, "RUN!" Sunbucks shouted out following in the direction of Windedhero and Beepboop. ' ' ' Sunbucks quickly raising a wall of light to stop the advance. ' ' ' Winded sprinted ahead and shoved the doors open, closing it halfway behind him as he saw Sunbucks run up. Sunbucks quickly lunged through the crack of the door and Windedhero shoved the door closed with a loud grunt. ' ' ' The bugs slammed into the doorway, but a protection barrier began to appear as the bugs clawed away. "Those unholy creatures should not be able to break these doors…” “A failsafe for the councilmen." ' ' ' Windedhero then pointed down the hallway, "I will keep guard here... keep these creatures from interfering..." Sunbucks looked down the hall and saw a purple glow at the end. ' ' ' Beepboop pulled at Sunbucks' cloak shaking its head, "Beepboop, we have to do this, we have to fix this." Sunbucks pressed on while Beepboop slid behind while still grabbing the cloak. ' ' ' The glow became nearly blinding as they inched closer to the grand hall. Sunbucks shielded his eyes and prepared. As he stepped through the doorway, the light ceased. ' ' ' Grakmarr blackened, dark tendrils festering out of his body. On the throne a dark lady sat, "Well well well~ look who it is, that…” “'Sun'” “I saw long ago.” “Now answer me this, where is my love Sam?” “I miss him so dearly..." Her shrill voice echoed in the hall. ' ' ' Grakmarr, letting out weakened grunts, "Now now... don't resist.... my 'love', my dear Grak..." ' ' ' "What…” “What are you?" Sunbucks stammered, the sight was nothing he had ever seen in terms of the corruption. ' ' ' "The ice cream princess my dear... no... Queen!" ' ' ' "No way…” “What have you done to Grakmarr?!" Sunbucks shouted out, raising his stick pointing it at the ice cream princess. ' ' ' "Nothing... at all I promise you." She smiled, motioning her hand to shove Sunbucks out. Grakmarr quickly formed a black spear and pointed it at Sunbucks while getting in between the two. ' ' ' "You can't be serious Grak... even if we had our differences... I know you're good deep down there!" Sunbucks stammered, ' ' ' "He's mine now, now get rid of this putrid creature." Grakmarr quickly raised his spear and his black tendril wings spread out and flapped lifting him up to the ceiling and quickly swooping down at Sunbucks slamming the spear into the ground as Sunbucks and Beepboop lunged out of the way. ' ' ' Grakmarr grabbed his spear and lifted it from the ground, turning his gaze to Sunbucks and growling. Sunbucks waved his stick and a ball of light expelled Grakmarr, crushing a pillar before smacking into the wall on the other end. ' ' ' Sunbucks quickly got up and sprinted at Grakmarr screaming, Grakmarr attempted to get up but Sunbucks raised the stick and a shield of light formed, while ramming Grakmarr straight through the wall falling into the private gardens. ' ' ' As they fell, Grakmarr quickly shoved Sunbucks away and flew away, while Sunbucks landed onto the ground below. ' ' ' "Can't you see that she's corrupted you?!" He yelled. Grakmarr stead fast, landing before Sunbucks and crushing the ground. ' ' ' He pointed the spear at him and began to charge. Sunbucks charged up a beam of energy similar to a sword and began to charge also, clashing violently as the two displayed combat on a whole other level. ' ' ' Windedhero came sprinting down the halls, and noticed Beepboop face first in the ground. He quickly picked up Beepboop and asked, "Metal creature... where is the protege of Sam?" Beepboop looked around and saw a hole in the wall and ran towards it to find Grakmarr and Sunbucks fighting below. The little robot pointed outside, but Windedhero did not look, he only gazed upon the dark lady that sat on the blackened throne, "You..." ' ' ' Windedhero unsheathed his broken sword, "You…” “Destroyed my people..." He walked up to the throne. ' ' ' The ice cream princess smiled at him, "And what will you do…” “Stop me?" ' ' ' The ice cream princess lifted her hand up and black energies began to sprout from Windedhero completely immobilizing him, he floated into the air closer to the princess as she stood and inched her face closer to the guard. "Hmm...” “Even as you are now, what can you do?" ' ' ' Struggled with the hold of the dark energy and spat in her face. "You are a lively one aren't you... resisting my charm…” “Hmm... I'm going to enjoy breaking you…” “As I did Grakmarr." ' ' ' Beepboop turned his gaze to Windedhero and was surprised. Beepboop's antennae began to beep rapidly as the little robot grabbed a stone and ran up to the princess and began to throw it at the princess. ' ' ' "Oh isn't that cute?” “A little robot trying to rescue YOU?" She smiled and laughed. ' ' ' In an instant of her finishing the sentence, Grakmarr with Sunbucks standing on his chest came crashing through the ceiling of the hall. A large rock came hurdling at the princess knocking her down from the stance. ' ' ' Just as Grakmarr landed onto the ground with Sunbucks on top, impaling him with an energy blade. Windedhero's arm was free from her control, "I will be the hero... to save my people!" He quickly stabbed his broken blade into the belly of the princess. ' ' ' The princess gasped, and looked down at the sword impaling her and stepped back and fell. Windedhero also subsequently fell after the control dissipated. Beepboop quickly ran up to the injured Windedhero and opened it's chest cabinet to give the guard an ice cream with healing capabilities. Sunbucks stepped away from Grakmarr as the corruption began to recede, restoring Grakmarr's golden glow. ' ' ' "I am free..." Grakmarr breathed in heavily, Sunbucks fell back gasping for air after the intense battle. ' ' ' The dark glow began to recede from the kingdom entirely. The bugs that ran rampant along the kingdom grounds slowly began to reshape, the darkness disintegrating from their bodies as the donor citizens began to wake from their nightmares. ' ' ' Grakmarr, picked himself up with all the energy he had left inside him. Sunbucks looked up locking eyes with the high councilman. Garkmarr quickly made his way to the throne finding the Ice Cream Princess crawling away leaving a trail of black ice cream liquid. ' ' ' "You... how dare you..." Grakmarr with burning eyes formed a golden dollar spear and slammed it into the ground beside the Princess. ' ' ' Grakmarr grabbed the princess by the head and lifted her fragile body up, "I will show you horrors... that you yourself have inflicted upon donor kind..." ' ' ' "Not... if I have anything to say about it..." She replied weakly, shrieking and turning into dust before exiting through the hole in the ceiling right before Grakmarr. ' ' ' Grakmarr dumbfounded grew angered, he quickly turned and stepped past Sunbucks before stopping himself. "You wanted help with a war?” “YOU HAVE YOUR HELP!" He then continued out into the courtyard as Sunbucks sighed in relief, falling back into the debris and resting up before Beepboop ran up with more of the restorative ice cream, lifting Sunbucks' head and feeding the ice cream to him. "Thank you Beep, really appreciate it..." He uttered before passing out. ' ' ' Sunbucks floated in a black space... stars surrounding him in a expanse so large he couldn't see an end. ' ' ' A large globe of light appeared before him as he opened his eyes slowly. "Wha... whats this..?" The light seemed to talk to him inaudibly. The light began to float away, caving in on itself before exploding creating more stars, but at the core a light shined, so bright the universe began to swirl around it bending the dark that surrounded. ' ' ' Sunbucks woke up quickly, he looked around the room was a tad tarnished, but well enough, Beepboop was bedside, his eyelid component shut. ' ' ' Windedhero came through the doorway, "Oh you are awake protege of Sam." He placed a goblet of water on the table nearby, ' ' ' "What happened?" ' ' ' "You had fallen into a deep sleep, that robot had been by your side ever since." Windedhero replied. ' ' ' "How long was I out?" Sunbucks looked towards Beepboop and petted the robot "It had been at least two globes past." ' ' ' Windedhero turned to the window. "I would not have had the courage to help if it were not for you, a creature that would sacrifice themselves for the better of my people." ' ' ' Windedhero turned to Sunbucks, "You have our thanks, all donor kind do.” “Grakmarr would have thanked you personally, but his pride prevents him from doing so." ' ' ' Sunbucks shook his head, "It's not anything to worry about.” “I really must get back to Sam and our Ice Cream Stand." Beepboop began to open his eyelids and saw that Sunbucks had awakened, quickly leaping up onto the bed and hugging him. ' ' ' "Alright alright, I'm still sore!" Sunbucks laughed, "Let's get back home, there's much we have to prepare for Beep." The robot nodded and quickly ran out of the room. ' ' ' The two made their way to the landing atop the gates escorted by Windedhero, who was also hailed as a hero. The donor citizens were all cheering and the guards stood in line. "This is all for us?" Sunbucks walked along the pathway, the golden shine of the kingdom restored. ' ' ' "Yes protege of Sam, we are all praised, we have heroes." Sunbucks smiled and came to the end of the pathway with Douglas waiting at the end, the cowsteed impatiently waiting for his master's return. ' ' ' Sunbucks walked up to Douglas and patted him. Helping Beepboop up on and then hopping on himself, before facing Windedhero. "We will meet again when the time comes." Sunbucks smiled at the guard, the guard lifted his head and nodded. ' ' ' Grakmarr gazed from a balcony from a distance away, but Sunbucks caught a glimpse, turning away with a smile before taking flight to return to his home. ' ' ' ' ' ' A Few Days Later. ' ' ' ' ' ' Douglas came flying in, the large town of Ice Cream Stand had grown in the few days. Sunbucks scouted on with glee as he returned to his home landing at a nearby gate, but seemingly empty even here. ' ' ' He hopped off with Beepboop following and scratched his sunny head, "Where... where is everyone?" He saw a young ice cream boy running across the way, and quickly gave chase. ' ' ' Sunbucks came upon a crowd, and saw Sam standing from the outside, "Sam..?” “Sam!" He ran up to Sam and looked up towards him, ' ' ' "Sam... what's going on?" Sam shook his head, "I'm not sure, but..." Sunbucks quickly plowed through the crowd. ' ' ' A strange sense of deja vu occurred, Sam quickly followed behind, as he came to the center of the crowd, his mother in agony with a black festering mass spewing from her as she lied on the ground with his father close by. ' ' ' "A Glitch..." Sam muttered, quickly asking everyone to disperse, "Quickly we need to get her to your home Sunbucks!” ' ' ' Sunbucks and Sam quickly helped Pumpkin to the home and left her on the bed as Sam began to rest a hand onto her capped head. ' ' ' "Sunbucks.. I need time and she needs rest, I will be able to pull the mass from her, but this is far more advanced than I have seen before.” ' ' ' "Sam spoke urgently then asked the rest to leave.” “Beepboop came across a shiny stone like substance and grabbed it and threw it into the mouthpiece before Sunbucks came and shoved it out along with his father.” ' ' ' "Father…” “What happened?" Sunbucks asked quietly, ' ' ' "I'm not sure Sun…” “We were out in the market…” “But then she... suddenly fell and this darkness... I..." ' ' ' Sunbucks stopped his father and patted his shoulder, "I'm sure Sam will fix this." ' ' ' They both looked at each other with hope before Sam stepped out. "Please, come with me." With a horrified look on his face. ' ' ' The two came nearby and asked Sam, "Is she okay?" ' ' ' Sam shook his head, "This is just that, far more advanced than I have ever seen.” “The process will be too long... and she is fading... please be with her." ' ' ' Sunbucks and his father both looked at each other and quickly ran into the home, his mother growing ill faster as the dark masses spread. "Mom??” “Mom!" Sunbucks whispered. ' ' ' "My precious Sunbucks..." She replied. "The light of my world, please... d-..." ' ' ' She began to fade quickly. She slowly became overcome with the darkness and with the last of her strength she held onto Sunbucks' hand, before her strength faded and her hand fell to the side. ' ' ' Sunbucks stared at the unliving body and grew silent as his father leapt up and quickly held his lover. Sunbucks sprinted out, Sam attempted to stop him, but could not stop him. Beepboop saw him run out and chased him. ' ' ' Sunbucks sat at the base of a large ice cream tree, ice cream rain began to pour along the lush fields. He buried his face into his arms tears flowing, as Beepboop from outside the shade of the tree came walking in. The raindrops making tin noises as the robot approached. ' ' ' "Beep?" Sunbucks lifted his head and saw the robot gazing at him. ' ' ' The robot slowly walked up and sat by the mourning Sunbucks, "I've never in my life felt so powerless... I've always been able to save someone from whatever predicament..." ' ' ' The robot's antennae beeped. "I know I can't save everyone!" "No... no…” “I'm sorry I know I'm just talking to myself, you're just a robot... with... no... I can't say." ' ' ' Beepboops head slid to the side and it's antennae beeped again. "So…” “You do understand... don't you..." The robot nodded, as they both watched the rain fall from the sky. ' ' ' Sunbucks awoke from under the tree, the rain had ceased and he had been sleeping next to Beepboop under a cloak. The light globe was falling and day turned to dawn, Sunbucks took Beepboop to the tower at the center of ICS and set it down on the bed inside the top level of the tower. ' ' ' Sam crept up from the doorway, "I assume we have the favor of the donors." Sunbucks nodded, ' ' ' "I'm sorry for what happened to your mother Sunbucks... I tried... all I could..." Sunbucks shook his head, "It's okay Sam, I don't blame you." ' ' ' Sam stroked his beard and hummed to himself. "There may be a way to prevent this from happening to anyone else…” “And Sunbucks…” “Only you can take this journey..." ' ' ' Sunbucks turned to Sam and walked up to him, "What do you mean?" ' ' ' "No one can know that you've gone... but you must head to the north east... by land, a large city... you know of this place." Sam said quietly. ' ' ' Sunbucks blinked, "That place?" ' ' ' "Yes.” “You will find what you need there, but I cannot tell you what that is, only you will know.” Sam replied with a smile. ' ' ' Sunbucks smiled back faintly, "A journey of finding myself huh?" ' ' ' Sam nodded, "I will look after Beepboop, I want you to leave as soon as possible." Sunbucks turned his head to the slumbering robot and then returned his gaze nodding at Sam. ' ' ' Sunbucks crept away from the tower in the dead of night with Douglas to set his course to the north east… Where lied the massive city of his family origins… Mega City Zero… ' ' ' Sam watched on as Sunbucks left, Beepboop waking up to run towards the window to see Sunbucks departure. But the robot quickly sprinted down the steps, being stopped by Sam, "We have some other place to go to Beepboop, come now we must leave soon...” ' ' ' Beepboop looked up at Sam and then towards the departing Sunbucks, beeping as the door crept closed. ' ' ' ' ' ' -------------------------------------- ' ' ' ' ' ' The ice cream princess crawled up the icy steps towards the icy throne of Icemonger. ' ' ' "Please my lord... save me... help... me..." Icemonger watched on as the princess tried to lift herself from the ground before him. "You expect me to help an insect... who failed at a simple task..." He spoke out. ' ' ' The princess quivered in fear, "Those meddlesome... 'heroes' of the ice cream stand.. .they...-" ' ' ' “SILENCE!" Icemonger sat up from his throne and stepped down to the princess' level. ' ' ' Icemonger crept in close to look into the eyes of the princess. The princess looked down at her feet as something was amiss, ice began forming around her legs then eventually to her torso. ' ' ' "No... please no!” “I will not fail again!" She begged! ' ' ' Until her head became frozen and her words ceased, "I know you won't fail again... you won't live to fail me again." ' ' ' Icemonger formed a massive icy cleaver and shattered the frozen Princess. ' ' ' "I will have to deal with these meddlesome brats myself." ' ' ' ' ' ' ----------------------- A few days have passed since these events -------------------------------- ' ' ' ' ' ' A few ice cream children were playing outside the gates, and saw shadows coming from the horizon. ' ' ' The council members of Ice Cream Stand have... returned! ' ' ' ' ' ' Attack on the Castle!